Justice of the Hawk
by Destiny'sHuntress
Summary: a story of troubles


Justice League: The Capturer

Justice League: The Capturer

Scene 1

Superman and john zohnz are in the new watch tower control base

Superman: wow the controls are really fried…

John zohnz: it appears someone spilled there soda over it…

Superman: FLASH!!

Flash zooms to the room in a second

Flash: yes?

Superman: do you know what happened here?

Flash: oh yeah I spilled my drink my bad

Superman: be careful next time!

Flash: sorry

Flash runs away

John johnz: he is so irresponsible

Superman: isn't he always like this?

Wonder Woman walks in with Batman

Wonder Women: what happened here?

Superman: it was…

Batman: let me guess flash

Wonder Woman: how did you know?

Batman: it happens too many times

Flash runs back

Flash: soda?

Everyone (But flash): NO!!

Hawk Girl and Green Lantern fly in

Hawk Girl: Flash be smart for once get out of here with those sodas have you got no common sense.

Flash runs off again

Batman: well then let's sort this machine out…

Hawk Girl: I pass…

Hawk Girl moves backward

Green Lantern: I can do it Hawk Girl

Green Lantern uses his ring too fix the machine

Hawk girl: thank you gl

hawk girl slips on a puddle of soda

Green lantern: be careful

as he catches her

Hawk Girl: oops um I'll go get a mop

Hawk Girl flies off

Batman: she's hiding something

Green Lantern: what made you think that…?

Batman raises his eye

Wonder Woman: but what

Superman: guys lets not interfere it is her business not ours

Green Lantern: yes as superman said her business

Flash runs back

Flash: have you got something to do with this?

Batman: Flash its none of your business

everyone looks at Green Lantern except Batman

End of scene 1

Scene 2

The story continues…

Hawk Girl is in her room after moping up

Hawk Girl: man I hope they aren't suspicious but how can I tell them Im…

Green Lantern: you're what!

Hawk Girl: green Lantern I…

Green Lantern: we did well um do it

Hawk Girl: Im going to have a child

Green Lantern: with me

Hawk Girl: yes

Green Lantern: that's great

Hawk Girl is blushing when Flash comes in

Flash: you're having a kid Hawk Girl

Green Lantern: don't t\ell anyone

Flash: why not?

Hawk Girl: because I will personally rip your head off

Flash: I get it see you!

Flash runs away

Green Lantern: weren't you a little harsh Shayera

Hawk Girl: do you want him to go and tell everyone?

Green Lantern: …

Hawk Girl: didn't think so

Green Lantern: so how far are you into this stage?

Hawk Girl: all I know is its going to be a boy…

Green Lantern: I thought it might

a weird silver circular sphere orb appears in the room a hologram appears

War Hawk: Mother, Father I have some news I know it will be very difficult for you too very soon and there will be one test your love you must stay together and be careful!

Hawk Girl: is that our child from the future who you met?

Green Lantern: yes

Hawk Girl: hello

War Hawk: Salutations mother

Hawk Girl looks at the beacon closely

Hawk Girl: how did you send it here?

War Hawk: captain atom helped me

Green Lantern: I see

War Hawk: now on to the news by now you're at the stage of time in your lives I am unborn at the moment but you must prepared the time when I come is coming be ready

Hawk Girl: we understand

War Hawk: good I must go now "end transmission"

the orb vanishes

End of Scene 2

Scene 3

The story continues...

giant spaceship full of Gordanions

Gordanion captain: hurry we must capture the Green Lantern and his lover Hawk Girl

Minion 1: yes sir… deploying Capturer 1, 2 and 3

Minion 2: bring both or either one

the Capturers fly off

Gordanion captain: if they fail it's your necks

Capturer 2: Hawk Girl and Green Lantern sighted at the beach

scene robots flying too earth arrive at the beach where Hawk Girl and Green Lantern are on a date

Hawk Girl: are you sure well be able to provide for a child?

Green Lantern: yes we can Shayera

Hawk Girl: but what if something happens

Green Lantern: I'll protect you

Hawk Girl: John…

they get close ready for a kiss and then Green Lantern says Shayera...Then they kiss

Green Lantern: hey do you want some popcorn?

Hawk Girl: pop corn?

Green Lantern: yes want some?

Hawk Girl: yes

he gives Hawk Girl some

Hawk Girl: yum

Capturer 1: targets sighted going in for capture!

Capturer 1 swoops at them

Hawk girl: watch out

she hits it with her mace and it explodes

Green Lantern: what was that?

Hawk Girl: my guess a Gordanion battle capturer

Green Lantern: and that's bad right?

Hawk Girl: yes

Green Lantern: why is it after us though?

Hawk Girl: it's from the future trying to stop War Hawk ever appearing


End file.
